Femme Fatal: Revenge is bittwersweet
by Hamara Korppi
Summary: What will happen when Koenma has spurned Botan and she turns to Hiei to help her with Revenge? Dark, angsty, limie-ish, Rating for adult content, including implied alcohol abuse.


This is kinda the start of another story I'm writting for the fun of it, one that has my own characters.. but I decided to try out a fanfic with Hiei and Botan as the main characters.

Yes, they're all mostly OOC, and this fic is highly considerable as set in an AU... And it's DARK and angsty : )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters, names, places, etc. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

So, just tell me what you think of this start out. The rating is for explicit adult content, sexual content as well as implied alcohol abuse, not intended for those underage. And if you don't like, TELL ME!

* * *

"He was supposed to love me, like he'd promise many, many times. But to him I was just a commodity, a commodity he no longer needed or wanted."

The young deity gazed at Hiei through mascara lined lashes, tantalizing him with her smoldering magenta eyes. Hiei was captivated by this beautiful specimen of the female body. He couldn't help but feel the rage and sorrow through her eyes as the words played out. He had found her, soft and broken in the park where he trained. The way her body had shuddered, the palor of her skin, he was afraid she was at her own door of death. Not knowing what to do, he brought her to Mukuro who would mayhap know how to fix the broken deity. That had been two weeks before this current meeting before the fireplace in the room Mukuro had allotted the baka ferry onna.

"Ha! What he didn't know was that through his manipulations of my heart, soul, and body, he had changed me into a being not too dissimilar from himself." To this she crowed with wicked humour. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She grinned maliciously, her magenta eyes becoming a dark maroon swirling with her own drama. "He had me poisoned, throwing myself away like a broken doll not worth fixing. But it won't end there."

Her languid pose shifted as she reached for the shot of whiskey, swirling the amber liquid around before tipping it back. He had never known the onna to be a drinker, in any way, shape, or form. Yet her she was swigging back shots of whiskey like a favored past time. But his mind could not focus on that, instead it lingered on her physical appearance. The cream of her skin in the light of the fire was enhanced to a peaches and cream glow. Sweet cerulean locks, big magenta eyes, and skin so creamy it could make coffee drinkable. Clothing was modest, innocent if you will, compared to the way she sensual way she held herself on the pillows by the fireplace. Her legs extended and crossed as she laid on her left side, elbow holding her head up. Her curves enhanced by the fire light.

Femme fatal, his mind screamed at him, she'd lead him to his doom if he followed her anywhere.

"And that's why I have come to you, Hiei. I know you're not happy with the way things have turned out… Koenma turning against his word and keeping you on that silly contract a century longer than he'd said." Botan reached out her small hand, tracing Hiei's jaw line from ear to chin. Her tone took on a more sensual tone, "You'll help me right? You know I can make some of your wildest fantasies come to life."

He was having a hard time breathing, his skin warming to a more than normal temperature at the way she bared herself to him. Of course he was angry at the young godling for the way he had played the demon, but what she suggested bordered on suicidal. Could he go through with that? But another thought struck him, his mind reeling with so many thoughts. Why was he even bothering listening to the onna? Was she not the one who annoyed him upon all occasions? And yet again, his mind could not focus on the thoughts of the mental realm, only of the sensations of physical. He truly was not as hard as stone as everyone thought, giving himself over to the raw lust he was feeling for the beautiful creature.

Swirling magenta orbs observed him as he struggled in his mind for what was right and wrong, for what he lusted after. She loomed closer, catching his hand and bringing it near her mouth. Slowly she moved his index finger into her mouth, sucking on the digit and twirling her tongue over the calloused skin. Hiei couldn't help but moan. He never knew that such an innocent like Botan could really be a dominatrix like the vision of before him. After playing with his finger for a few moments, she drew the saliva encased digit out, returning to her former position a foot or so away from the demon. Her eyes held nothing but determination, to have her plan played out.

Sweat was building on his brow, dripping into crimson eyes burning. How do you resist such a temptation? She was offering up physical use of her body in payment if he assisted her in the doom of another. He couldn't, wouldn't think straight, temptation was too much.

"You will help me, ne?"

And in answer he slowly nodded his head.

"Good," she whispered, raising herself off the floor. But she shouldn't have bothered, not with Hiei's lust lose and feral. With a growl, he took her where she lay.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
